fallout_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Cycler (weapon)
The Laser Cycler is a unique weapon. It is a unique variant of the XCOM Heavy Laser. As such, it is an underslung repeating Laser cannon with three rotating cylinders at the barrel's middle section that glow bright red. The weapon once belonged to Vladimir Gorchevski during the Enemy Unknown campaign and as such has several unique abilities as well as the standard XCOM Manufactory bonus of being equally accurate in all states. This weapon is considerably heavier than it's common counterparts due to the weapon's body being comprised of Alien Alloys rather than the conventional aluminium alloys. However the gun is far more stable and stronger than the common counterparts and due to it's resilience it can be used as a melee weapon if the wielder is strong enough. The main body of the Laser Cycler is painted white with an alien cell pattern, with a yellow hammer and sickle painted onto the weapon's battery to mark it's original owner. There is shielding along each of the three barrels which limits the light produced by the weapon's glowing components. This seemingly works against the weapon as the casing prevents heat loss and thus leads to quicker overheating, though this addition was likely added by a descendant of the original owner as these additions are not present during the gun's initial deployment. The weapon also has the passive ability to possibly set targets on fire upon shooting them and generating an Energy Shield around the user while the barrels are spinning. The Laser Cycler also has a unique ammo system where it literally creates it's own ammo using the same technology as the MF Breeder Cell, but for Elerium Cells. This system is known as the Elerium Macrobreeder Cell, which creates ammo at an equal rate to the gun's firing speed allowing for seemingly endless firing wihtout the worry for ammunition. However to compensate, the weapon is susceptible to overheating if it is used for too long without resting, and overheating causes the weapon to malfunction and require a full ten seconds to become ready for use again. This cooldown can be shortened using Cryo Cells placed into the main body of the gun. Placing Cryo Cells into this slot (or using it in a cold climate like the Frozen North) can also extend how long the gun can fire before overheating, acting as "optional ammo." The weapon can fire a direct pulse of energy from all three of it's emitters by utilising an ability known as "Power Shot," comparable to that of the Legion's Predator Cannon though obviously with less strength. However utilising this shot will both add to the weapon's temperature (making it inoperable sooner) while also draining the Energy Shield from the user. The Laser Cycler is in the possession of Artyom Gorchevski, kept in a bag he keeps on his back which hides the weapon and protects it from scavengers and damage. He uses it only as a backup weapon, mostly relying on his AK-47. Upon joining the Brotherhood of Steel and becoming a member of the elite team known as Ironclad, he used the Laser Cycler as his primary weapon.